


Blinded

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This picks up where “Success Brings Suspicions” left off.





	Blinded

Seth shrugs the shoulder you rest your head on, offering you more popcorn, “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Trying not to.” You yawn, snuggling up even more to his side and hugging his bicep, “You’re comfy though.”

“Oh, guys love to hear that.” Seth pulled his arm out of your hold and drapes his arm around you, “You feeling all right?”

You were incredibly relaxed; Seth had invited you to his home on your mutual day off. It was so rare that you got to slow down that his invitation sounded like heaven. The two of you had relaxed in sweatpants and t-shirts all day, messy hair buns to match. When you had agreed to watch some random Netflix movie, you both stretched out on his large sofa – your body pinned between his and the comfy cushions.

“You know we can turn this off and go to bed, right?”

That’s right. Agreeing to spend the day with him had meant you avoided booking a hotel room; something which made him very happy.

“I’m okay, just a little sleepy. The movies not great anyway.”

You feel his weight shift, popping your eyes open to find his staring into yours; Seth gives you a small smile, “I’m glad you were here today, (Y/N).”

“Mmmm, you like having me around, huh?” You lift a hand to his cheek, stroking his skin with an admiring grin, “Thank you for having me.”

Your comment causes him to take a deep breath, like he’s preventing himself from saying something in response. Yet he cannot restrain himself from give your lips a gentle peck, the two of you allowing it to still you for a moment. When you feel his large hand slide from your hip to the skin of your back, you arch into him and the kiss deepens. Somewhat uncertain, you hold your hands against his chest; this causes his breath to grow heavy. The sound and feel of his lungs taking in the extra air, trying to control himself around you, makes you more nervous.

“I hope you don’t expect—just because I’m staying here doesn’t mean—”

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you _again_ for awhile now. The opportunity just hasn’t presented itself until now.” He allows a hand to play with your stray stands of hair, “I know you have a lot doubt as it comes to—me. So, I’ve been respecting your space, but you make things—hard.”

“Well, damn, that’s downright poetic.”

“You know what I mean.” He inhales deeply again, moving his hand to your bicep, “I want to be around you all the time, and I haven’t felt that way in a long time. I know I’ve done some shit in the past, and I’m sure the ‘divas’ don’t see any reason to trust me. But I—I’m trying here.”

“I know.” Your soft reassurance gets him to stop rambling; you lift a hand caress his cheek, “I wouldn’t be here if anyone’s opinion mattered other than mine. I want to be around you. It makes me happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” You maneuver your arms around his neck, “Now, shut and kiss me.”

He smiles into your next kiss, “Gladly.”

————————————-

“You’re telling me you spent the night at his house and nothing happened?”

“Not what you’re thinking.” You stop the treadmill at Alicia and Paige’s skeptical looks, “It was a couple kisses and bad B movies. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Foxy, maybe he’s serious about her.”

“Doesn’t matter. Once he figures out about—” Paige’s look cuts off Alicia’s warning, and you feel the need for follow up. Alicia gives a look back to Paige before finishing her words, “There might be a new diva pursuing Seth. Someone who will be glad to pounce on him.”

————————————–

“Your match was really great tonight, Seth.”

When you hear the words, you stop your journey down the corridor and lean against the wall to listen in. You know it is Dana Brooke. After Paige and Alicia’s warning, you knew exactly what signs to look for. You almost wondered if you were a fool for not taking Seth up on his advances before, maybe you were waiting too long – for all the wrong reasons. Now, Dana recently came up to the main roster, feuding with Charlotte, and she was not making a good impression on you. She was moving in on territory that was yours. While you and Seth had not broadcasted your relationship, you irrationally want people to stop drooling over him.

“Whoa, whoa, you should probably back up,” Seth’s voice stuns you out of your thoughts; “Um…my girlfriend would have a problem with that.”

His use of the word ‘girlfriend’ makes you as happy as it makes you angry that he had to say it to someone; yet you manage to stay in your spot, balling your fists.

“Girlfriend?” She laughs that smug laugh which makes you want to pile drive her, “Really?”

“Yeah, and she probably wouldn’t appreciate you touching me.”

“Hmm…and where is this imaginary girlfriend?”

That’s your cue. You enter the locker room, say nothing, and approach them; Seth hisses, stepping back and giving Dana an ‘I warned you’ look. You insert yourself in the space he creates between the two of them, facing her, “Did you have a question for me or were just leaving? Let’s see how smart you are.”

Dana puts her hands on her hips, flexing her muscles and addressing Seth once more, “If you ever want a woman of your caliber, just talk to me.”

“Wow, you just earned a ticket for an ass whooping. When Charlotte’s done with you, I will be more than happy to kick your ass all over the world.” You step up, face to face with her and making sure she sees you, “I’ll make the rivalry happen, don’t you worry that bleach job.”

“See ya, Seth.” She gives him a wave with a flirtatious smile and saunters out of the room.

“Motherf—” You almost snatch her hair until Seth catches you, grabbing you by your waist and slightly lifting you off the ground as you kick your feet at her.

You can hear him chuckle under his breath as he keeps his hold on you, “Calm down, she’s in retreat mode.” He waits for you to settle before he sets you back down, “I kept my distance. She ambushed me after the match.”

“I know. I heard.” You turn to face his skeptical look, “I also heard what you called me.”

Seth’s not sure what that means; he searches your eyes wondering if you are happy or sad about the label he’s slapped on you, “That was just to get her to—”

A smile seeps onto your lips as you place your palms on his cheeks; you pull him in for a pillow soft kiss. Draping your arms his neck, you pulled on his neck until he pressed his forehead to yours, “It was perfect.”

“Yeah?”

You give him a kiss on his throat, laughing when he gives you a bear hug embrace, “Thank you.”

Seth strokes your hair, kissing the top of your head, “So do I get to make sure there are no guys in your locker room? Flirting with you whenever they get the chance?”

“Oh, better than that.” You sweep him away in a smooth kiss, waiting for him to moan and place his arms around you, then move to whisper into his ear, “We can stake claim and piss off some hotel guests around us tonight.”

“You really had to tell me this before I’m expected to go talk shit on the mic?” Shaking his head, he releases a deep breath and gently pushes you away, “Get out before I can’t move altogether.”

You let out a small chuckle, walking away with the soft toss of your hips, “Make me pay for it later.”

“Oh, I plan to.”


End file.
